The Day After the Party
by Sos7
Summary: Sequel to 'After Party'


Title: The Day After the Party  
>Author: pinch5<br>Summary: Sequel to 'After Party'  
>Pairing: PuckKurt  
>Warnings: swearing, and spoilers for 'Blame it on the Alcohol<p>

Kurt covered his ears with his hands and tried to tune his father out. He could not believe that his father thought he was having some sordid affair with Noah freaking Puckerman.

"Ugh dad can you just stop! I would never ever be in a relationship with Puck! He's not even gay!"

Burt shook his head and glared at Kurt

"Don't give me that crap mister! He was in your bed again even after I told you specifically no more boys alone in your room!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sent a glare right back at his father.

"He was comforting me! I had a really bad week at school and I just needed someone to talk to alright? Plus we had our clothes on, how could you think anything happened?"

Burt shook his head and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Kurt you can do a lot of things without taking your clothes off!"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak before closing it slowly and furrowing his brows in complete confusion.

"You can?"

Burt sputtered angrily for a few moments before deflating.

"Look Kurt, I'm serious about this. No guys other than Finn in your bedroom. If he can't be alone with Rachel with the door closed, you can't be with Noah."

Kurt flushed again at the accusation of having a relationship with Puck.

"Dad, can you just not! There is nothing going on between me and Noah Puckerman! I have more refined taste in men!"

Burt snorted before taking off his cap and rubbing the top of his head in a relaxed motion.

"You mean the skinny ones pouting on the cover of your fancy magazines?"

Kurt let out a relieved giggle and tossed a pillow at Burt, he was glad things were back to normal.

Kurt threw down his satchel and flopped back down on his bed. It had been a month without his Egyptian cotton/silk blend sheets and he had missed them. Kurt grabbed one of his lovely goose feather pillows and cuddled it close to him. He didn't know whether to be hurt or glad that Blaine hadn't been around much. Blaine had been spending so much time with Rachel that Kurt only spoke short sentences to him during Warbler's practice. Kurt frowned angrily as he remembered how every sentence they ever spoke revolved around Rachel.

'_Yeah, Rachel and I practiced this great duet…'_

'_Rachel gave me this sheet music I think it would be…'_

'_You know Rachel suggested that the Warblers…'_

'_Rachel and I are driving down to…'_

Kurt huffed and tossed the pillow down onto the floor. He hoped Blaine and his precious Rachel got married, had a happy life and gave birth to children who had no artistic ambition whatsoever. In fact he hoped they were lazy stoners who wore ripped jeans and cargo pants. Kurt nodded to himself, of course their kids would have awful fashion sense, it was Rachel for Prada's sake.

"Throwing pillows around too? Those poor ducks died to have their insides stuff your pillow and this is how your treat their legacy? Not cool man."

Kurt shot up and stared in surprise at one Noah Puckerman leaning calmly in the doorway.

"Get out."

Puck placed a hand to his heart and mimed being in pain.

"Hummel, you hurt me with your words. Let's kiss and make up."

Kurt flung another one his pillows at him with a frown.

"Don't you set a foot inside my bedroom Noah Puckerman! My father already thinks I'm having some torrid affair with you and I would rather not have you starting up his wild imagination again, Puck."

Puck shrugged and walked into Kurt's bedroom anyways before sitting down on the bed. Kurt immediately shot up and sat on chair facing his vanity.

"Why is it Puck that you somehow end up in my bedroom the second I come home from Dalton?" Kurt couldn't help but ask.

Puck grinned at him before puckering his lips for a kiss.

"It's cause' I miss you so much when you're away. I want a welcome home kiss."

Kurt squealed in shock as Puck wrapped his arms around him and started peppering his cheeks with kisses.

"Noah Puckerman! Let me go! Have you lost your mind?"

Kurt wrestled himself away and quickly put the bed between to the two of them, fearing for his sanity.

"What is wrong with you?

Puck grinned again and flopped onto the bed between them before letting out a loud sigh and getting comfortable.

"I want to kiss you. And date you and eventually fuck you. I thought I made it obvious."

Kurt stared at the tan boy on his bed in disbelief and shock. Was this real life? This had to be a dream…no a nightmare.

"A…are you serious?" Kurt finally squeaked out.

Puck sat up smirked at him before replying saucily "Dead serious. If you don't believe me, we can skip the dating and go straight to fucking."

After that statement Puck immediately began to pull his shirt off intending to render himself topless. At the sight of Puck's happy trial, Kurt snapped out of his stupor and jumped on the bed pulling the shirt down, while Puck pulled it up.

"Are you insane? Put your clothes back on!"

Puck just laughed and let Kurt clutch at his shirt with no competition before his hands went to his belt unbuckling it with amazing speed. Just as Kurt realized that he was holding Puck's shirt up and almost over his head on his own, the door was swung wide open.

"Hey Kurt can I bor—"

Kurt stared in horror as Finn's face drained of all color before he stumbled out the room clumsily shouting out "Burt! Burt! Kurt is having sex in his room! If he can do it why can't I?"

Kurt dropped the shirt as if he were on fire and tried to stutter out an answer, forgetting that he was still seated in one Noah Puckerman's lap.

"F…Finn, that's not it! We're not having sex! Finn! Shut up!"

Before Kurt knew it his father had jogged up the stairs and into his room. From the vein in his neck and the shade of pink he had turn Kurt could tell that his father was not a happy man. Kurt rolled off of Puck and slapped a hand over his face in woe.

"Fuck. My. Life."


End file.
